Ice And Fire
by Akumu No Shinigami
Summary: One fictional skit about K' and Kula, two of my most favorite characterlove teams in KOF.


"ICE AND FIRE" By AkumuNo Shinigami 

Starring: (hey they're mostly KOF characters... I am in no way involved with SNKP.. and.. this story is purely fictional.. If you like to comment/ask for permission regarding my fan fiction e-mail me )

K' (from KOF 99 )  
Kula (from KOF 2000)  
Whip.

and a guest appearance by Angel and K9999

Oh yeah... Another thing.. This story I'm posting contains sexual references, thoughts, innuendos, and content. So I advise that minors (who think that 14 year old kids can legally make love now) should go back to their online games you copy? (Oh wait... I'm only 16 , I'm a minor too).

NOTE: I'll repeat, this story is purely fictional and not involved with KOF's story. I am not in any way involved with SNK Playmore. Ok? So don't go e-mailing me about those kinds of legal crap.

"ICE AND FIRE"

After the events of the NESTS incident, it's remaining members decided to settle down. K' and Maxima decided to live in the city living a normal life, while Whip decided to babysit Kula-chan whenever Angel and K9999 went outside their apartment. Basically, they lived their lives normally... and whenever the night comes.. Kula finds it hard to sleep most of the thime. Because she's "doing something private"... or she watches Angel and K9999 do their "game of wrestilng"...

The next day... Kula and Whip were talking about what the two did that night...

"Whip-kun. It really looks weird"  
"Hey. Baby. its not really that weird... Maybe one day you may find yourself doing the same thing with the one you love..." replied Whip  
"So. that means...Oh my...I'm too young for that..."  
"Don't worry baby... it's ok"  
"Really. Whip?"  
"Yeah... You kinda remind me of myself when I had it for the first time..."

At that moment... Whip found hereself reminiscing about her first time... She vividly recalled the time she and her past boyfriend did the deed... She recalls the feel of his hands running through her body. She recalls the way she blushed because of the way she was called beautiful. She remembered both the pain and the ecstacy of their first times... But as she reminisced... she was found staring at the sky.

"One-chan. You're staring at space again"  
"...Uh. what? Hehe sorry, I was reminded of something very... Stimulating? ehehe.." She replied, hiding her blushing face from her innocent violet eyes  
"Oh. "  
"Kula... Sorry to say this but next week... I have to leave for work. Uncle Heidern has a lot of things to do... and we're needed"  
"Whip... Don't leave me... please"  
"Don't worry baby... I found someone who's interested to baby-sit you"  
"Who"  
"It's... K' "  
"Whip..."  
"You know... It took me many hours to convince K' to baby-sit you"  
"Really"  
"Yup"  
"I'm not sure about this..."  
"You'll be fine. ok"  
"Awkay. Hey... Between you and me. I think he's cute"  
"Hey hey hey... what do we have here"  
"Promise me you won't tell him"  
"Sure sure... XD"  
"Whip..."  
"Don't worry."

And so days passed. One thing though, Kula was noticeably getting more excited for the next week. She couldn't deny it, but she was falling for K'... She was falling in love with her rival, the silver-haired fire-wielding genetic experiment.

And the day comes. K' was on his way to the apartment. Making it to the room, Angel and Whip were at the door, waiting for him. Soon, they gave him the rules.

"K', you take care of my little ice princess ok? The food's on the fridge, and so are some emergency numbers in case something crappy happens " says Whip  
"Hey dude, don't wreck the house ok? I am not paying for the damage you two may do when you two fight" says Angel, as she zipped up her leather jacket, covering her twin peaks.  
"All right I understand! I know I am not getting paid for this, and I definitely know that I have to watch the little kitten. Don't be too nitpicky sheesh... " K' replies...

But as they were talking, someone bursts out of the door and jumps at K'. It was Kula, who has been very very excited about having K' as her Babysitter.

"Kei-chan! I missed you..." said Kula, as she was rubbing her face against his chest "Yeah yeah... I missed you too"  
"You could at least be a bit more warmer towards her, bro" Said Angel "Jeez, I was just kidding don't worry about us okay?" K' replies "Jaa-ne, you two lovebirds"  
"Oi! "

And so they were to spend the day together. They had breakfast, while staring to each other's eyes. They cleaned Angel's flat, and did pretty much average stuff for now...

...Clock struck 3, and Kula approached a shirtless K', who was resting...

"Kei-san. o'.'o"  
"Yeah? Can't you see I'm trying to rest? "  
"Sorry to bother you... but... Would you care to"  
"What"  
"Would you care to go out to the mall with me"  
"Oh... sorry. I get cranky at times... sure sure little kitten"  
"Don't call me that "  
"Hey... I was just kidding"  
"Me too Kei-chan! I got you"  
"You little..." K' said, as he ran after Kula...

A few minutes later, they were on the way to the mall...

And so they went out to the mall. As soon as they entered, bright lights of different colors soon bedazzled their eyes. Many sounds, sights, and smells entered. They spent their time window-shopping, walking around, having their pictures taken, and even buying small trinkets for each other.

"Look Kei-chan, I bought you a new choker "  
"Oops, I guess I got you the same thing"  
"It's ok, it's the thought that counts right?"

K' laughed out loud...

Anyway, as hours passed, one thing led to another. So suddenly, the two found themselves drinking wine as they were having dinner. Soon enough, both of them got a little bit drunk... And both of them were getting a bad case of the blushies...

"Kei-san...?" says a deeply blushing Kula  
"Yeah? Kula?"  
"I have a little question to ask"  
"What is it"  
"But... I'm too shy to ask..."  
"C'mon, it's ok... I won't get mad at you"  
"Are you still... Uhmm... Waah I can't say it "  
" mhh"  
"Are you still... Single...? Oh gosh I'm so sorry... Don't hit me..."  
"All right, I confess, I'm... single. okay?"

K' Blushed...

"Waiiiiiiiiiiii"  
"Ne"  
"Nothing"  
"Kula... I. Love"  
"Hmm"  
"I love the way your hair swings, I love the way your red eyes glisten as I look at them... What did I say? Jeez, I'm getting too drunk"  
"Kei-chan. It's ok... I heard it "  
"Oh man... Oh what the heck, Kula, will you be"  
"Kei-chan... Yes...I want you to be... "

Well, it's obvious; they both confess to each other their true feelings. Each word they say to each other meant so much, so much that their hearts were literally pounding their chests as they heard their words.

And so, they went home, now literally together. They went home happy, and drunk too. Happy, because they finally confessed their love to each other, and they both accepted it very well... Anyway, thew were walking home, carrying each other by the shoulders, Stumbling down semi-  
occasionally due to their drunkenness.

Soon enough, they make it home, both drunk (and exhausted). K' carried Kula to her room, and smiled at her angelic sleeping face... He lied her down, and quickly left the room to wash his face.

"She's pretty cute when she sleeps " K' murmured to his reflection. He then fetches a glass of water for Kula, but when he entered the room, he saw Kula in a different (and very sexy) way...

K' was surprised when he opened the door and saw Kula slowly undressing herself, moaning "Kei-san" at every touch. Soon, he witnessed her hands slowly caressing her curves. Kula soon slid her hand inside her bra, the other caressing her waist and hips. She moaned and gasped out K's name, as she touched her slender and pristine skin. She imagines it's his hands that took off her bra, and her finger was his tongue, flicking over her nipple. She then licked her thumb and slowly slid it downwards, from her neck, to her clevage, to her navel, and then down, inside her leather pants. She then took it off, revealing her skimpy little panty. She then slides her thumb inside her soaked undergarments, murmuring little don'ts.

"Kei-chan. don't tease me like this... ahh..." he hears outside the door.

Soon, Kula found herself rubbing her clitoris, faster and faster as she gasps. She then slides a finger inside her love canal, imagining it's his manhood. She slides her finger in and out, faster and faster...

"Kei-san... unhh... ahhh... ahhhhhhhhhh... be... gen..ahh..tle..." she murmurs, as she continues to masturbate. She then proceeds to slide two, then three fingers in and out of her pussy. K' enjoying the show, he puts his hands inside his pockets.

And then, she came, and quickly, she put her clothes back on, without her bra. K' enters the room a minute later.

Kula was sleeping, when K' puts the glass of water beside the lampshade. Due to the noise, Kula woke up...

"(Oh my, Kei-chan might have seen me...) Kei-san, you didn't"  
"Kula, it's time for bed"  
"(Whew, that was close I guess) Good night, Kei-san"  
"Kula... Good night too"  
"Wait! Could you"  
"Stay with you in bed tonight"  
"how did you know"  
"Whip told me about that... "  
"Umm"  
"Sure, my ice princess..."

He thensat beside Kula in bed, Kula gets up and hugs K'.

"Hey, easy there, litlle. umm.. Princess"  
" I'm not that little y'know... I'm only 16"  
"Me too, 16-18 to be exact, y'know, the NESTS thingy"  
"Kei-san"  
"...I love you Kula"  
"I love you too, Kei-san"

And as hours seemed to get a bit more later, Kula and K' found themselves hugging each other tightly. It soon turned to a kiss, a kiss that sparked a fire...

"Kei-san, What... Are we"  
"Yes Kula... We are"  
"I think I'm too young for this"  
"Me too, I'm too young... I think... Kula... I love you"  
"Really? Kei-chan. I love you too"  
"I told you, I LOVE YOU, and I'll prove it"  
"You don't need to prove anything to me, I believe in you"  
"Please continue... Don't stop loving me... But"  
"Yes Kula"  
"Promise me something"  
"That this will be our little secret"  
"I know, "  
"Kei-san, Let's continue..."

And they continued on kissing, from sweet to torrid, from loving to lustful. Each moment they kissed it became fuel for the fire they lit. Soon, they mutually undress each other, with stolen touches to each other's body.

"Kei-chan. I'm ticklish"

K' started to caress her innocent pristine skin. She giggled and tingled to his every touch. Kula moaned his name, making him do it more. He started to lick her left nipple and fondle her other breast. She gasped for air, delighted by his every touch. He nibbled on her collarbone, slowly going down. He kisses one nipple and nibbles on it gently. Kula gets up, body looking flushed and sweaty. Then she kisses Kei's chest, while he was kissing her body. He went behind her and nibbled on her earlobe, slowly licking downward. Soon, he was down her crack. And then to her wet love canal Kula lies down and opens her legs, letting K' kiss her crotch, then to her love canal. She moans to every lick, kiss, and suck he does. He sucks on her clit, kisses it a bit, and licks it, pacing slowly. He then gradually goes faster, making Kula tingle and moan louder...

"Kei-san Ahh... Be... Gentle... Ahh... Ahhhhh..."

Kula decided to return the favor. She then repositions herself, her head ever so closer to K's legs. As K' licked her clitoris, Kula was slowly licking the sides of his legs, making its way to his manhood.

"Kula, Oh my... Don't tell me you've been watching those 2..."  
"...Kei-san, You... You too"  
"Who told you? Whippy"  
" Please continue..."

And so they did continue. Kula started sucking and kissing her partner's manhood, K' returns the favor by licking Kula's love canal. Soon after, she climaxed, releasing her love juice all over her legs... She suddenly moved away from K'...

"Kula, why"  
"Kei-san. I'm scared"  
"Kula..."

K' kissed Kula's lips. A sweet sweet kiss that rendered her defenseless. She had no choice but to submit...

"You do love me... I'm sorry... I love you too"  
"Kula..."  
"Will this hurt?"  
"I don't know... I'm only 16"  
"Kei..."

Kula felt strong warmth inside her... Soon, the warmth lit a flame, then, the flame became mutual...

"Kula"  
"Kei... In me, now"  
"Kula, on top of me..."

An as he said, he lets his princess ride him on top. Kula felt something break inside her, she screamed and stumbled down K'. She hugs him tight, and soon, it completely breaks. Kula then gets up from the pain, and started to thrust herself up and down. K' felt a rhythm, and then in unison to Kula's moves, he thrusts her up and down as well...

"Kei... Ahhh... It feels... ahh... good... unhh... o''o"  
"Ku..La. Rest on your arms..."

Kula rests on her arms, and so does K'. He then lets kula go on top of him, like two open scissors overlapping each other. Then they started rocking on top of each other slowly. Slowly, but pleasurably, as they felt each grind and rub to each rock...

"Ku...La... Unh... I.. Love.. You"  
"Kei... I love... Ahh..AHHH!..You...Too..."

They both gasped and moaned to each rock... Then they change positions again, K' moved on top of Kula and parted her legs. He readies himself, and thrusts Kula deep and hard. She screamed hard due to the intensity of her partner. Slowly, K' thrusts her in and out, then he moves faster and faster, at a careful pace... And then, she started to climax...

"Kei-san...Ahh...I'm...Co..AHHH..Ming..AHHH...I... lo..ve... you..." she screamed out.  
"I...Love You...Too.. Kula..."

After her climaxes, Kula crawled up on K's legs, then she started to stroke and tug on his manhood. Soon, she started to suck on it again, and then she puts it between her clevage and started to stroke and play with her breasts. She continued, until K' came, releasing his fluids on her face and chest...

"Kula... You...You're...Awesome... and you were"  
"Kei-chan. it felt good"  
"You are beautiful"  
"Kei-san, you're making me blush "  
"Jeez... "  
"Hihi..."

Then They clean up, put their clothes back on, and quickly went to sleep. Kula was still flushed, but happy. Happy, because she was sleeping on K's chest... She hugs him as she fell deeper into her sleep. K' hugs back, opened his eyes, and gazed at Kula's cuteness...

The next day, Kula woke up and.

"Kei-san? Kei-chan.? Kei-sama..."

She noticed that K' wasn't beside her. She got worried and searched the house. Turned out that he was at the bathroom, washing his face. So, she entered the bathroom... and...

"Hey! Knock First"  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry"  
"Bah, it's ok. But, none of that for a while. Whip's coming home today"  
"I understand... Hey remember, that night's"  
"Our secret... "  
"But if it is ok with you, Kei-san"  
"What"  
"Just... One more kiss before we part"  
"Sure, my ice princess... sure"  
"I love you... Kei-sama"  
"I love you too, Kula-chan"

They kiss for one last time... Would it be the last time? For now, I suppose. Anyway, someone knocked at the door...

"Oi! You guys! Yuhooooooooo!" said an eager Whip  
"Wait! Whippy! I... I'm in the bathroom!" Kula screamed, as she ran to the door...

"Hey, sweetie? Did you miss me? Did ya? Did ya ?" says Whip, as she rubbed her face against Kula.  
"It was... Uhm... It's a secret"

"Secret eh...? Where's K'?"

"Over Here!" said K' as he left the bathroom  
"K', what the heck did you do to her"  
"Nothing, jeez, I told you to not worry"  
"Really"  
"Does it look like I burned the house"  
"Erm... No"  
"You see"  
"Allright, I'll take over from here now. You take care, bro"  
"Bye!"

As soon as K' left the house, Kula ran after him and jumped on his back. She hugs him and says...

"Kei-san. Take care ok? I'm gonna miss you again... I love you"  
"Kula-chan... " says K' as he carefully put Kula down

"Hey, bro! Wait up"  
"Yeah"  
"Why don't you make Kula yours? She always tells me how much she likes you y'know"  
"Hmmm..."

Kula gave K' a sly and teasing Wink and a cute smile...

"My decision... Is a Secret"  
"K'... You really impress and confuse me sometimes"  
"I do? And Y'know sis, Maxima really likes you too! He always tells me how much you like his huskiness"  
"K', YOU! "  
"Kula! Hey, take care too allright? I love you too!" K' hurriedly said as he ran fast to evade Whip's dazzling... Whip.

-TERMINO-


End file.
